Origin
There have been a lot of questions on how the Loaded March Hive Mind received it name. It was actually lovingly bestowed upon us by Footloose herself. Here is what she said on the matter. LM Hive Mind (Origin) 1 "So somewhere in the infernal pits of Tumblr, someone asked Cerulaine why the LM fans were called the LM Hive Mind, and, well, she’s blaming me. What. *crosses arms* *huffs* The first time I ever used it was in this LJ post, where I was wondering if, on the show Morgana was older or younger than Arthur, because I couldn’t figure it out at the time, and it was a detail that I needed while writing LM and trying to decide how to juggle timelines. So I made an appeal to the LM Hive Mind. If you’ve read Heinlein’s Starship Troopers , or watched the (horribly awesome) movie (the first one, there have been several made, the latest an animation) you’d know where the “Hive Mind” part came from. If you haven’t read it or watched it, you’re fired. No, seriously. Fired. Anyway, at around that time I was pretty mindblown by the number of comments I was getting from people who said that they’d reread the (at that time) existing parts of LM like a billion times. My reaction to that ranged anywhere from why would anyone want to, I haven’t even read LM once after editing and posting, andholy shit, that means everyone knows LM better than I do. *explosion* See? Mind = blown. Even after all this time, my mind remains blown. Sad to say, but the last bit — holy shit, that means everyone knows LM better than I do— is true. Hell, the hive mind definitelyknows LM better than I do, and I’m not ashamed to exploit that by asking random questions like, Oh, does anyone know Kay’s last name? Did I ever give Will a last name? That sort of thing. Where does Starship Trooperscome in? Well, there’s a trope in science fiction called the Group Mind. Don’t click the link; it goes to Wikipedia, and it’s not a very flattering explanation, and I’m reposting it here anyway: A hive mind is a group mind with almost complete loss (or lack) of individual identity; most fictional group minds are hives. The concept of the group or hive mind is an intelligent version of real-life superorganisms such as ant or bee nests… And: A group mind might be formed by telepathy, by adding brain-to-brain communication to ordinary individuals, or by some unspecified means. This term may be used interchangeably with “hive mind” Yanno, that’s nothow I see the hive mind atall. Trust me. You guys are like extensions of my brain, ferreting out details and winnowing out plots that I might otherwise forget (and spend days trying to locate again). I used to joke that I needed a LM wiki, but then it occurred to me that I have somethingbetterthan a LM wiki — I’ve got a hive mind. Except it’s better than any old ordinary hive mind —every member of the LM Hive Mind is an autonomous person who comes up with their own understanding of the story and make connections that make me fistpumpevery time they hit it on the nose. And what’s more, the LM Hive mind speculates on where the plots are going — and I’ll admit that more than once, I’ve had aoh, I hadn’t thought of that. It wouldn’t work, but that’s pretty coolmoment. Anyway, that’s where the term comes from. By the way, where has all the speculation gone? I miss it. *mopes*" Category:LM Hive Mind